Black Blood
by Reddacted
Summary: There's a new guy, Neru. His past is a mystery, but will he be able to live the life of an Exorcist?
1. Chappie 1

**A/N: Okay. So this is my first story, and I hope you like it. This is mainly based off the anime but may have things from the manga in it. The original story belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

He had never thought that it would come down to this. Fighting his friends, his family for dear life. Yeah. He had never even thought that they would turn their backs on him. _Whoops, I'm already over it._ He thought.

* * *

Neru sat bolted straight up in his bed. He was sweating and it was winter. Neru wiped his head off and sat cross-legged. He ran his hands through his waist long red hair. He pulled it back into a pony tail. Breathing deeply, he listened intently to the area around him. It took him a moment, but he remembered where her was. The Dark Orders Asian Headquarters. The clock on his desk told him that it was only five in the morning but he got up and pulled his uniform on. The uniform here was black with red trim. He had seen other exorcists come through and they had long cloak-ish coats over their uniforms. He didn't like how they looked so he requested to have a short coat. He had just gotten the uniform and coat the night before, so this was his first time wearing it. It was amazing how well it fit, and on top of it, it was easy to move in. Neru walked over to his desk and picked up one of the pairs of earing and clipped it to his ears. It was a black hanging ball that acted as a transmitter. He picked up the other pair, but these were ones that he treasured with his life. As far as Neru knew, no one could see what they truly looked like other than him. To everyone else, they were just a pair of small hoop earrings that any teen could be wearing. But to him, they had a faint aura around 'em that reminded him who gave them to him.

* * *

The door was kicked down a minute after Neru finished putting his earrings on. A guy walked throught the door. He had white hair and a scar on his eye. _I think that his name is Allen. I should ask though so I don't get it wrong later._ He thought. Looking at the kid he noticed that the edges of him were fuzzy.

* * *

Fou could tell that the new guy had figured out that she wasn't really Allen Walker. She turned back to her original form and looked at his face. She thought that he would be surprised. He didn't look surprised in the least. She sighed. No one fell for her transformation of Allen Walker anymore. That was to be expected though. She didn't have as big an appetite as him, nor did she want such a big stomach. "Come on. Supervisor Bak wants to see you." As she said that she turned away from him and started walking away.

* * *

Walking after the girl Neru looked around. "Your name's Fou right? The Asian Headquarters guardian?" He asked. She replied without looking back at him. "That's correct." Neru was still curious. "Who was that kid you were just dressed up as?" He asked. This time she turned around to face him. "One of the best people I know. His name is Allen Walker. He saved this headquarters back when he was here for medical treatment. Now lets get going. Supervisor Bak will get annoyed if we delay to long." Fou turned around again and kept walking.

* * *

Lou fa, Rikei, and Shifu were once again trapped in the science area doing paper work for the actual scientists. They were only apprentices so they had to do the majority of the paperwork. "Once we finish we have to go check out the new exorcist, Neru." Lou Fa said. "Yeah, I wanna see the new guy." Shifu said. Rikei mumbled out under his breath, "You just want to check him out Lou Fa." Lou Fa blushed and ignored him. It took them another ten minutes but they finally finished. As they walked out of the science room and into the main walkway they saw Fou walking with what they assumed was Neru because they hadn't seen him before. "Lucky~" Lou Fa said. Rikei turned to her. "Strike!!!" She said and Rikei pushed her back into the science room.


	2. Chappie 2

**A/N: Chappie 2!!! Yay! My friends were bugging me to write.... Hope you like it and please review!**

**

* * *

**

Neru didn't particularly like this place. The people were nice, or at least, most of them were, They had good food, which was a plus since her couldn't cook to save his life... Fou stopped in front of a door. The door slide open and they walked into a room that had a bunch of computer documents pulled up... Or maybe they were observation screens. Neru didn't really care. Fou walked up to Branch Head Bak. "I've brought Neru like you asked. Will Branch Head Komui be here any time soon?" She asked him. Neru just hung out beside her, bored. "Yes, I've told him to either come here and pick him up or have someone else pick Neru up. Since it's a chance to ride the ark, I bet he'll come himself..." Branch Head Bak sighed. He picked something up off his desk and threw it to Neru. "Take this with you. Give it to Komui when he comes. Wait, don't trust Komui with it... When you can, give it to Allen Walker. Tell him its from Bak." Neru looked at it. It was a tube, about the size of his forearm. He assumed that it had some documents in it. "Question. What is this 'ark' that you are talking about?" Neru asked. "Its a method of transportation." Wong said. He was standing near one of the walls, studying whatever was there. "Walker controls it." Neru was still confused but decided not to ask anymore about it. The phone rang. Neru didn't really listen to the conversation so he didn't know what was said other than something about someone named "Hevlaska" and a girl named Lenalee, and when that name was said he noticed that Branch Head Bak blushed a bit.

The white ark gate was what held Neru's attention now. It was bigger than he would have thought. He watched it ripple as someone stepped out of it. A kid with white hair and a scare on his eye stepped out, he assumed that it was the kid that Fou had told him about, Allen Walker. Then a girl game out. She had shoulder length dark green hair. About two seconds later a guy wearing the uniform of a Supervisor came out, following the girl. He was saying something along the lines of "Lenalee, you can't get married!! I won't allow it! Who is it thats trying to win over my Lenalee? I'll turn him into an octopus!" He pulled out what looked like a gun from his pocket and the girl, who he assumed was named Lenalee grabbed his gun and kicked him in the head. "I'm not getting married brother. You wouldn't answer and we needed to go so Second Head Reever had to wake you up somehow." Komui rubbed the spot on his head that Lenalee had kicked him. "Next time you guys play a prank on me you won't get off so easily..." He muttered to himself. Allen laughed somewhat nervously and stepped up to shake Neru's hand. Allen smiled and introduced himself. "I'm Allen, the girl here is Lenalee, and the guy she's beating up is Komui, her older brother. Welcome to the Dark Order." Neru returned Allen's cheerful smile and shook his hand. "I'm Neru. " He said. "Are we gonna get going anytime soon? I would like to get what has to be done now over with if you don't mind." Allen looked a bit surprised at Neru's remark but didn't think too much on it. Just then Komui came up next to Allen and pushed his glasses up. "Yes, now we should be going shouldn't we?" He started walking toward the ark. "Just follow Allen, Neru, you'll be fine!" And he disappeared into the white gate to the ark.

Inside the ark it was not how Neru thought that it would be. It was like a city. A big white city. 'cept the houses, instead of nameplates or numbers, had titles of places like "Headquarters" or "Asian Headquarters" which they had just come from. They walked toward the house with the sign that said Headquarters. Allen opened the door and jumped into the darkness below. Lenalee went after him. Neru walked over and looked into the dark. He wondered why he had to jump down there. Komui then proceeded to come up behind him and push him down into the dark.

Neru heard a song playing on a piano somewhere as he fell through the seemingly endless darkness. It was pretty, but something was off about it. It seemed filled with sorrow. Neru contemplated this as he came through the ark gate at the Headquarters.

Neru felt himself being pulled out of the gate and steadied on his feet, but he didn't see anything. He was seeing various things, such as what he saw in the ark and the various white houses and plants, and the big white tower in the center. He was also thinking about the song that he had heard when he was falling through the ark. He absently fiddled with his left earring and noticed that someone was trying to get his attention, and waving their hand in his face. Neru shook the images out of his mind at put them to the back of his mind for now. "What are you doing?" Lenalee asked him. "Sorry 'bout that, there was a few things going through my mind. Lead the way." He told her. "Okay, but try not to space out too much." She said those last words and started leading the party down the corridor. "Allen, you can go rest for now, unless you want to see Neru's sync ratio." Komui said. Allen looked at Komui, "I would like to come with you, and I think that Link here would like to see it too." He motioned to the person standing right beside him. _Whoa, didn't notice him there before. Wonder why he's following Allen around. _Neru thought. "Yes I would very much like to see." Link replied.

As they entered a shadowy room Neru's mind filled with thoughts yet again, like why he was even here at the Dark Order and how he had become and Exorcist. He shook those thoughts out of his mind and continued to follow Komui. Komui stopped close to what seemed the middle of the area. He motioned for Neru to stand next to him, so he did. Soon he felt something lifting him up and he looked around. "I'm guessing here that you are Hevlaska?" Neru closed his eyes and let Hevlaska study his innocence, assuming thats what she was doing anyway. She lifted up his arms and touched them with her arms. After a bit of her saying aloud numbers she said, "The synchronization rate of this boy's innocence is 81 percent." She set Neru back on the platform.

* * *

Allen looked at Hevlaska and then at Neru. _Hmm, doesn't sound like he'll be too bad an exorcist with that sync rate._ He thought. Allen had already past Point Breaker, the point past the 100 sync ratio. He hadn't gone out for a mission in a while now. "Allen," Komui said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them, "Why don't you show Neru to his quarters? Or take him around to the cafeteria. I'm sure you're all hungry." Komui turned away from them and walked over to a desk opposite the door and started writing something on a clipboard that was there. "Well, how about we go to the cafeteria first then we can show you to your new room." Allen suggested. Neru looked like he didn't care much and just wanted some peace. "Sure, thats fine with me." He said.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm kinda just guessing that Hevlaska is still there, and if you know that she is at the new headquarters or not please tell me! If she isn't I'll prob redo this chappie, but for now it'll stay like this. Hope you like it! **


	3. Chappie 3

_**AN: hehe Mii = not a good writer **_

_**Kami: get on with it Mii...  
**_

_**Mii: anyway, i didn't write this, my friend FairyDemon did because she got bored. Thank her for the awesome chappie xD hope ya'll like it ^^  
**_

Neru followed Allen to the cafeteria. He saw a lot of people in white and tan cloaks whom he assumed were finders. He also saw some other people in black cloaks who he knew were his fellow exorcists. Neru wasn't much one for expressing feelings but he couldn't help the slight smile on his face at how at home this place already made him feel. He followed the snowy haired exorcist to the food line where his jaw dropped lower with every item that he listed off. How could such a young, skinny person eat so much?! He ordered his own food, which was refreshing because an akuma could probably cook better than him. He then followed Allen to a table where Lenalee and a red haired exorcist with an eye patch were sitting. He also noticed the man named link who seemed to follow Allen's every step hovering nearby. Allen introduced him to the red head named Lavi and then they pointed to an exorcist whom Neru, at first, mistook for female. Neru wandered why Kanda ate alone. Maybe he preffered peace and quiet like Neru?  
Neru made a mental note to check on that later. He liked Lenalee and Lavi well enough, athough they were rather talkative. He liked Allen too but he also sensed a certain darkness in the lighthearted teenager. Neru himself, being about 20-21, was actually older than the exorcists he had met so far. He could see the light aura that surrounded the three but there was something different about Allen. Neru shook it off, noticing that someone was asking him something.  
"So, Neru-kun, how do you like our headquarters?" Lenalee asked.  
"I like it well enough I suppose." He looked around, his long hair swishing around in it's ponytail. "It's very homey."  
Lenalee beamed at his answer.  
"Neru-chan, did Komui tell you when you start training?" 'Chan'? Neru looked at Lavi skeptically.  
"No Lavi-_chan_, He hasn't told me yet."  
Lavi grinned at this. It reminded Neru that he needed to go see Komui about that. He fiddled with the charm around his neck, it was actually his innocence, when activated, it grew to the perfect size.

* * *

After lunch, Neru went to see Komui and was sent to the training arena with Lavi. Allen and Kanda would be training an arena down. He wondered why they put an arena between everyone else and Kanda and Allen while their were exorcists who needed to be training, like Lenalee and Krory whom he had just met.  
Lavi's innocence was a giant extendable hammer, which Neru suspected was more than meets the eye. He finally realized he couldn't hide his innocence any longer and removed the sharp charm from it's chain. His activated it and it grew into the familiar scythe, a luminescent green ribbon wrapped it's way around the black staff and the blade itself was all black except for the green glowing cross at the tip. He admired the scythe he so rarely got to use these days and turned to face Lavi. The other exorcist was already in a fighting stance, his hammer looming largely overhead. Someone from the sidelines gave the whistle and Neru took off, easily avoiding a hammer stroke and another that came after, before sending off his own attack, 5 simultaneous waves of shining green crescent shaped innocence which Lavi blocked with his hammer with surprising speed and ease. Neru decided not to underestimate the younger exorcist. The both jumped when they heard an explosion from the arena Allen and Kanda were using. Neru now realized why they put a whole arena between those two. He watched, mesmerized before getting slammed into with an obviously restrained force.  
"I suppose you aren't used to Allen and Yuu'chan's practicing yet." Lavi grinned.  
"Are they always like that?" Neru emphasized 'that' and cringed as Kanda hit the wall with a loud crash. Allen was busy fighting off weird giant insects as Kanda got up and they resumed. In answer, Lavi smirked.  
Neru shook it off and turned back to his fight, he jumped onto Lavi's hammer as it swung by, and lavi, clearly not expecting the move didn't have time to react before Neru had him pinned against the wall with the scythe held dangerously close to his neck. Lavi gave him a wide-eyed and impressed look just as Neru was blown backwards by the hammer that Lavi had shrunk and was now extending, pushing Neru into the back wall with full force. No more restraints. Neru smirked. He had proved himself. He sent more waves of innocence which Lavi easily blocked every time, running around in circles, coaxing out a stronger attack from Lavi.  
Finally, Lavi got annoyed and used a fire seal which Neru narrowly avoided and actually got slightly singed. Apparently not all innocence passed through humans..... He now knew the general range of Lavi's attacks and started darting in and out, rolling under and on top of the hammer, trying to get in a shot but always missing or having to jump to avoid the hammer. He decided to try and aerial attack. He jumped over the hammer and sent the usual 5 waves but instead of backing off he threw the scythe directly at Lavi whom was caught off guard trying to hit Neru and was nearly decapitated which somewhat mortified and somewhat pleased him.  
A few order member who had come to watch the new guy decided to end the match, Lavi and Neru shook hands and Neru returned to his room, glad to have some peace and quiet at last. He could still hear the crashes and metallic scraping noises of Allen and Kanda's training session. He hoped he didn't have to train with either of them anytime soon. He also smiled slightly to himself. He was amongst like-able people in a like-able place and the people there were highly capable.... He would never have to experience the agony that had come with the person who gave him the earrings ever again. These people could look after themselves.

He sighed and remembered that person. Those earrings were the only connection Neru had to them. He intended to keep them safe because he at least owed that person this much. Neru had been unable to keep them safe but the thing they died to protect, he felt it was his duty to keep safe.

He flopped down onto his bed and began reading. It was a book of poetry that was his only keepsake from his family.  
_The family that had betrayed him_, he thought bitterly.

_**AN: so, rate & review ne? onegaishimas!**_


End file.
